


蘑菇不会开花

by rukata



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukata/pseuds/rukata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他就是看不得Charles痛苦。<br/>他会赞同Charles的一切决策。<br/>如果你想站起来，那么我就让你站起来；想躲起来，也没关系；放他们不管，不要紧，反正他们也不愿意见我，反正她也不愿意见我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蘑菇不会开花

**Author's Note:**

> 再次陷入冷CP的境地，这把绝对不会热起来了。。。  
> 可能会有OOC，请随意抛砖。

他就是看不得Charles痛苦。

他会赞同Charles的一切决策。

如果你想站起来，那么我就让你站起来；想躲起来，也没关系；放他们不管，不要紧，反正他们也不愿意见我，反正她也不愿意见我。

他本来就是很容易心软的人，更别说Charles是第一个，好吧，是第一批他遇见的同类当中的一个，Charles总会给他一种母亲似的感觉，即便他并不比他大几岁。说起来，好像还是自己大一些。

如果说在古巴之前，他还偶尔会把Charles当作师长，古巴之后，日渐颓废的Charles在他看来就像是自己的弟弟一般的人物，他忍不住想照顾他，想尽一切办法让他开心。

 

如果这个办法当中包括上床，他也情愿。

他总是喝得醉醺醺的时候来找他，作为“Beast”，哈，这个名称现在听起来有些可笑了，他的体温会稳定在39.5摄氏度左右。孤独得太久的人会更加希冀温暖吧，他想，所以Charles第一次爬上他的床，抓着他背后的衣服蜷成一团沉沉睡去时，他没有想太多。他直觉地认为Charles不希望自己知道他的行动，所以他一直没有转身，也没有在背后床垫下陷的时候改变自己呼吸的节奏。当然他早就知道Charles的接近，他的味道那么熟悉，他身上的酒味更是刺激他敏感的鼻子，而且，你不能指望一个醉了的人的行动有多么轻巧。

第二天清晨他终于有了点睡意，Charles在他耳后湿润的呼吸总是让他心神不宁。他刚刚沉入梦乡，旁边的动静又让他立即清醒过来，Charles大概是醒了，发出略带痛苦的呻吟声。宿醉，他想，等下泡点茶吧。然后他听见Charles慢慢坐起身，Hank可以感觉他的目光在自己背后流连了许久，久到他以为自己假寐的伪装被识破了。然而Charles最后还是什么也没说，只是浅浅叹了口气，站了起来，脚步虚晃地走了出去。

Hank松了口气，却再也睡不着了。他觉得有些失落，却不知道自己在期待什么。

 

这次之后，他们同床而眠的次数越发频繁。Charles白天躲在书房喝酒以消磨时间，偶尔会看看书。临近凌晨的时候则摇晃着步伐走进他的房间，然后掀开一点被角，尽量蹑手蹑脚地钻进去，面向着他的后背躺在他身侧，只有面颊距离他的后脖颈很近，身体的其他部分都会小心翼翼地与他保持距离。然后在太阳升起前离开。白天他们基本只有在吃饭的时候才会碰面，而整个过程中也说不了几句话。Charles从未提起他借宿Hank床的事情，所以他也就不问。忍耐好奇心这件事情，他向来很擅长。

有时他还是很想让Charles多说几句，哪怕骂几句也好（其实骂人的话他隔着书房门也听得不少，但Charles从不在他面前说）。他心里明白Charles是在逃避，但他不愿意逼迫他，只是隐隐觉得他心里还是会想知道那些人的情况。于是他悄悄在楼下的实验室隔出一个隐蔽的隔间，在里面建立了一套接受各个电台信号的设备。他花了大约一周遮遮掩掩地全部弄完，幸好Charles对他在做什么完全不感兴趣，要不然他也不知道怎么解释一楼经常传来的电钻声和乒乒乓乓的敲击声。说起来，他忍不住叹口气，Charles真的是对他的生活完全不关心。在建立接收室的某一天时，他故意没有控制电钻声的大小，令人牙酸的钻响整整闹了一天，然而Charles对此毫无反应，书房的门整整闭了一天。到了最后Hank自己被声音折磨得不行，将电钻一关随手扔在地上，垂头丧气地准备洗漱睡觉。也可怜他灵敏的耳朵，晚上他躺在床上时耳朵里还在回荡萦绕不散的钻头声。今天Charles应该不会过来了，他忍不住想。他有些后悔，也有点小小的委屈。也许是自己太乖了的缘故，Erik和Raven也就算了，他可以忍，但是似乎Sean和Alex也会获得比自己多得多的关注。算了，他安慰自己，那是因为他们那时还不能控制自己的能力。却还是忍不住酸酸的小心思翻滚上来，他内心烦躁，干脆沉浸到耳内的嗡嗡声中。

大概是他自怨自艾地太过专心，当身后的床垫下陷了熟悉的高度时，他差点没控制住身体本能的躲避反应，Charles大概被他身体的抽动吓了一跳，下陷的高度开始减小，他忙不迭地开始装出打呼噜的声音，然后立刻在心里抽了自己一巴掌。太假了好么，是个人都能看出来自己在装睡。他悔恨不已，脑补中已经进展到Charles在50年后与他形同陌路。身后却传来一声轻轻的嗤笑。他愣住，脑内画面也被尽数清空。他已经多久没有听到Charles的笑声了？自从这座城堡空了之后，Charles就再也没有露出除了没有表情以外的表情。说起来，他自己也是这样。Raven走了之后，起码还有那些学生可以让人觉得开怀。而他们被掳走之后，面对Charles的冷脸，他真的不知道还有什么可以让人开心。

身后下陷的深度不知何时又恢复到那个熟悉的程度。Charles重新在他背后躺下，笑声逐渐平息。他还是像平时一样蜷缩着，冰凉的脚趾正好在他膝盖窝的位置。有种令人安心的喜悦感从他内心升腾起来，他忍不住也面露微笑，然后他突然感觉到一只同样冰凉的手在自己腰上掐了一把。

他条件发射地抓住这只手，试图阻止它下一步动作。他的腰特别怕痒，Charles也是碰巧在使用能力时知道的，他还记得Charles因为这件事笑了他很久，勉强才答应他保守秘密。大概是作为野兽的自己以为受到攻击，手劲下得不小，Charles在他身后传来一声小小的痛呼。他立刻转过身，然后在看到Charles的脸时突然意识到自己的行为破坏了他们之前，或者说他单方面定下的当作晚上的事不存在的规矩。

也许是觉得他脸上呆滞的表情实在是很可爱，也许这样平和安逸的氛围实在是久违，也许是秋天夜晚还残留的一点夏日芬芳，也许是窗帘拂动，晚风暖软，Charles的表情还留着笑意，夜色中依旧颜色鲜明的嘴唇微弯。

“Charles“，他听见自己说。

“Charles。“

他不太能阻止自己再叫一遍他的名字。Charles嘴角的微笑加深了一些，他抽出还被他紧握的手，轻轻放在他的额头侧边。Charles已经没有能力了，他比谁知道得都清楚，然而这个动作还是让他感觉到难以言喻的安慰感。困意渐渐上涌，自从那天Charles和他同床而眠之后，他就再也没睡过一个好觉。如果Charles不来，他心里总是忍不住去想原因。如果Charles过来，入睡就会变得更加困难。这个时候Charles的头发已经长到耳垂左右的位置，他左右转身的时候，总会有那么几缕特别长一些的拂过自己脖子。其实如果他一直在动也不太要紧，最怕的是他沉沉地面向自己后背睡着。似有若无的鼻息总会让他觉得焦躁不安，然而为了避免吵醒他，Hank根本不敢移动分毫。

脸侧的手慢慢下滑，经过面颊，最后停留在他脖子上。大概是一直盖在被子里的缘故，脖子的温度要高出额头很多，Charles大概是觉得手上实在是冷得慌，放了一会儿之后，又翻转手面，将手背也贴了上来，然后这样交替着温暖自己的手。Hank的意识已经有些迷糊了，脖侧时有时无的温度实在是有些恼人，他下意识地抬起手盖在那只手上，微微用力，阻止它的抽离，然后彻底沉入黑甜梦乡。

第二天他起床时，身边依旧不见人影。难得的好睡眠让他立刻清醒，然后他立马想起来昨晚发生的事情，想到自己压这Charles的手睡了一晚，Hank感觉自己的脸上有些热。他磨磨蹭蹭地穿衣洗漱，然后慢吞吞地走向厨房，准备随便搞点什么吃一些。早餐Charles几乎不参与，因此他在距离厨房还有些距离时闻到咖啡和煎蛋的香气时颇为惊讶了一下。他走进厨房，看到Charles背对着他在灶台旁边忙着什么，平素散乱的头发被他在脑后扎成一个小小的马尾，褪色的大褂也不知所踪，他穿着淡色的围裙，本该系在身后的绳子垂下，随着他的动作移动。

他不敢开口，生怕这样的场景消失。不知道站了多久，Charles终于转身，手上拿着两个餐盘，分别放到两个相邻的位置上，Hank急忙走过去，手不稳地拉开椅子坐下。他有好多话想说，他想问Charles睡得好不好，起得这么早累不累，好久没做饭会不会手生为什么突然想起来做早饭是要赶我走吗最后的晚餐吗——“昨天睡得怎么样？”Charles的声音打断他默默的碎碎念，他开了下口，又意识到嘴里还有食物，于是迅速嚼了几下勉强吞咽。“睡，睡得很好。”他有些紧张，生怕刚才的脑补会变成现实。Charles点点头，眼睛不看他，伸手拿起咖啡杯。Hank瞧他许久没有继续说话，也开始低头吃饭，只是时不时地还把目光投向他的方向，避免他下次开口时自己来不及回答。

最终这顿早餐还是在诡异的安静中结束。他主动请缨洗碗，Charles也没有阻拦。他将杯碗收进水池，放水开始清洗。哗哗的水声并不能减弱他的耳力，他可以听到身后Charles先是脱下围裙挂在门后，然后从冰箱里拿出一个，嗯，他侧耳细听，有拆吸管的声音，应该是橙汁。说起橙汁，似乎没剩几瓶了，下次出门采购的时候要记得买，他在心中默默记上一笔。然后Charles慢慢吸着橙汁走到他身后，脚步接近的时候他整个后背都僵硬了，他听到Charles的脚步停下，衣物摩擦声，“Hank”他听见Charles开口叫他名字，声音低沉又熟悉。太犯规了，他心里想，这不公平，他没法在听着他的声音的同时还关注他的动作。所以当腰间又被戳了一下时，他甚至控制住了条件反射，只是转头有些委屈地看向Charles。

Charles抿嘴绷住笑容，拍拍他的肩膀，“下次不准那么吵了”，他留下轻飘飘的一句，然后转身离开。


End file.
